


Love is in the air tonight

by cheergirl10622



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F.U.N😏, Fluffy, French Kiss, Gay, Gay Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Spicy, Spicy ending, True Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheergirl10622/pseuds/cheergirl10622
Summary: captain Levi has been crushing on commander Erwin for months on end,but one night something magical happens that will change Captain Levis life for ever. read to find out what happens...





	Love is in the air tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandomgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/gifts).



> Multifandomgeek I know that this isn’t a branjie fanfic but I think you will enjoy this very much

It was just another night behind the wall and Levi was very anxious for some reason, No one new that Levi had been crushing on Erwin for the past seven months.As Levi was pacing around his office he heard a loud knock on the door."Hi captain" said Hanji,Levi stop and look. He replied with " what do you want hanji". Just as hanji was going to answer him Eren had come to give Levi some important info. " Hey captain Levi, um Erwin wants to see you in his office at 7:00 PM sharp" said Eren. by that time Hanji had left to go do an experiment.Levi answered super fast with"Okay thanks for telling me Eren" said Levi,' no problem captain" said Eren. after that Eren dashed off to find hanji,at the same time Levi dashed to Erwin's office. As soon as Levi got there he notice the door was open, right away he heard Erwin say " come in Levi I been expecting you" said Erwin in a sweet calm voice. Levi walked into the office and sat down in a chair near Erwin's desk, instantly Levi had butterflies in his stomach." So Levi I called you here because I need you to now something important,er...um how do I say this “I.I...I.I l.ll.l.l.o...o.o,I LOVE YOU” Erwin said. right after Erwin said that he gave Levi a french kiss that was filled with passion.After 5 mins both mouths broke away as both men gasped for air. " L...e L...e L...e Levi i'm so sorry “ said Erwin stuttering."It okay Erwin,and I love you to" said Levi.After that Levi planted a kiss on Erwin’s for head before getting up out of the chair he was sitting in and leaving Erwin’s office. Later that night Erwin invited Levi over to his house to stay the night. Levi Arrived at Erwin’s house around 9:00 PM. Levi entered Erwin’s house and took off his shoes and his coat and proceeded to hand up his coat on one of the empty hangers in the little closet in the porch.After that Erwin pushed Levi up against the wall of the porch and started to kiss his.Erwin kissed Levi hot,messy and with tongue. Not long after that they moved to Erwin’s room. As Erwin closed the door behind them a night full of magic was ahead for both men and little did the know that this would not be the last magical night they would have tougher 😏

**Author's Note:**

> In life no matter what you can always find true love!!! thanks for reading this fanfic please leave your opinion on this ans multifandomgeek I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
